Ella era
by PrincesaAlgodon
Summary: Pensar que una sucesión de cartas los había llevado hasta ahí. Incluso años después, Castiel no sabe como lidiar con esto, porque ella sigue siendo ella. Muchos gestos, pocas palabras. No es dulce y entrometida como Sucrette, mucho menos problemática como Debrah. Entonces ... ¿Qué es ella para ti, Castiel?
1. Notas de papel

**Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece, si no a Beemoov en colaboración con la creadora ChiNoMiko. El personaje de "Lena" es de mi completa creación.

 **Summary:** Pensar que una sucesión de cartas los había llevado hasta ahí. Incluso años después, Castiel no sabe como lidiar con esto, porque ella sigue siendo ella. Muchos gestos, pocas palabras. No es dulce y entrometida como Sucrette, mucho menos problemática como Debrah. Entonces ... ¿Qué es ella para ti, Castiel?

 **Rated:** T.

* * *

 **Notas de papel**

* * *

 _"Hey, hey gruñón ... deja de mirar a Su como si quisieras comértela. Se discreto, hombre. Mira que te digo, tu chica favorita._

 _–La chica que no es tu favorita "._

— ¿Qué diablos, idiota? —murmuras observando el papel sobre tus manos, a tu lado, en el sillón donde te encuentras, esta una caja que conservas desde el instituto. Hoy era uno de esos días donde tu humor suele ser más negro de lo habitual y una melancolía extraña te embarga.

Ha sido un día largo. La banda estaba de gira, recién habían terminado una presentación y todos estaban exhaustos. Por lo que uno de tus compañeros se encuentra sobre el mismo sofa, respira profundo –en una señal de que ya lleva tiempo dormido-. La frase del papel ronda en tu cabeza mientras tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

Solías intercambiar notas de papel con Lena Campelle.

Ella gustaba de molestarte tanto ... Una chica irritable con una ridículamente linda sonrisa y eterno humor cínico. Aun así, nunca te enamoraste de ella.

Su cabello era demasiado corto, además de ser oscuro. No tenía tintes castaños almendrados o rojizos. Ojos de un iris azulado opaco que te miran con una diversión problemática, igual a la personalidad de su dueña.

Todos decían que era bastante guapa, incluso Lysandro te lo confesó una vez. Tú, conociendo su humor de perros, sólo reías de semejante ingenuidad. Lena era un remolino de problemas constantes, le gustaba jugar a ser dueña y señora. Coqueta. Sagaz. Con una risa ligera, y un horrible gusto para los hombres.

Y le encantaba pasarte notas en clase.

 _"Pásame una pluma"._

 _"Estoy aburrida, tanto que Farrés me parece guapo"._

 _"Dios, hasta tú me pareces guapo"._

Bufas.

Siempre supiste que lo hacía para quitar el aburrimiento de la clase, y de paso despertar los celos de la tierna Sucrette. Lena tenía una especie de contrariedad cada vez que se trataba de Sucrette, a veces parecía considerarla una amiga, otras cuantas deseaba ahorcar a la castaña por imbécil.

 _"¿No duermes, verdad? Cada vez que te veo es como tener un mapache enfrente._

 _–La chica que sigue sin ser tu favorita "._

Te acomodas sobre el asiento con pereza, bajo el recuerdo de esa nota. Estas luchando por no cerrar los ojos, si lo haces, sabes que Lena pasará a segundo plano y una chica de larga cabellera almendra e inmensos ojos esmeraldas se adueñará de tus sueños.

A veces el hecho de extrañar a Sucrette se vuelve molesto, insoportable.

Por lo que te aferras a Lena y sus chocantes notas de papel.

Lysandro y tú la conocieron una vez que salían tarde de sus ensayos en el instituto. A primera vista ella lucía como alguien que estaba en problemas. Sería normal pensar en ello si una chica delicada es rodeada por un trío de grandulones.

Que equivocados estaban.

Basto con que el más alto de esos orangutanes le tocará la mejilla y pronto este se encontró con la rodilla de la morena, que no tardo más de unos segundos en asestarle tremendo rodillazo a sus joyas.

Los otros dos salieron de ahí sin decir más nada.

Sus gélidos ópalos azules se posaron sobre ti y la figura de tu amigo, ella les sonrió con naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuera nada extraño. Y tú, desde el momento en el que ella se acercó y les saludo con amabilidad, supiste que no querías tener nada que ver con esa chica.

Que lastima que eso tampoco se cumplió.

Lena, para fastidio de tú yo adolescente, se volvió una persona importante en tu vida. Demasiado.

 _"Esto se vuelve tan complicado ... Ella tiene tu corazón en sus manos"._

Ella había dejado de escribir su auto apodo, tampoco hacía falta que lo pusiera. Te volviste experto en reconocer su letra.

Lena estuvo cuando llegó Debrah. También cuando se fue y dejo una parte de ti hecha pedazos.

 _"Ahora que eres más gruñón que antes, no sé ... me caes mejor. ¡Por cierto! Gran tinte, cabeza de tomate"._

Estúpida e incorregible Lena. Sus silencios nunca fueron más dulces para ti cuando te desahogabas y ella te escuchó con una mirada lejana, y su tacto tibio.

¡BOOM!

Te despabilas sacudiendo tu cabeza, diriges tus orbes grises hacia el objeto que te robo el sueño y te saco injustamente de tus recuerdos.

La caja esta tirada sobre la alfombra de la habitación. No sabes en que momento todos se fueron y te dejaron solo. Tampoco es que te importe mucho.

Vuelves al principio; Estas mirando sin mirar las notas de papel. Una sobresale entre el montón, una nota que no puede evitarse filtrarse por tu cabeza al final del día, o al menos desde que encontraste esa caja hace unas semanas atrás en uno de los rincones de tu departamento.

 _"Sé que es incómodo para ti ahora, pero ... ¿Podrías no ser un capullo por completo? Si, bien, te confesé mis sentimientos ¿Y qué? No es la gran jodida cosa. No es como que vaya a separarte de tu dulce niña Sucrette o algo así. No soy tan maldita ¿sabes? Vamos, eres mejor que este remedo de inmadurez que me estas dando ¿verdad? Ante todo somos amigos, eso no va a cambiar._

 _Vamos, Cass. Deja de ser un niñato._

 _–La chica que definitivamente no es tu favorita"._

Los remitentes habían vuelto.

Nunca supiste cuanto la estabas lastimando al ser un imbécil. Te paseabas por el instituto con Sucrette sin importarte que tu novia no quisiera aún que se supiera lo que había entre los dos. Lena fue tu tapadera incontables veces, nunca tomaste en cuenta como su mirada de alma libre tomaba tonos más opacos, tristes.

Lo confiesas, fuiste un completo capullo sin ninguna consideración con tu "amiga". Lena nunca se lo mereció.

Realmente, ella nunca debió poner sus ojos en ti. De hecho se lo dijiste –todos lo hicieron–, pero Lena era Lena e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: Ignorar a los demás.

Ambos estaban en la misma paleta de colores. Por eso se entendían tan bien, por eso chocaban tanto. Juntos eran una mezcla de sonidos acústicos, tintes desde neutros hasta brillantes. Una vorágine voraz e imparable.

Eran la destrucción del otro.

Lo sabías, ella también. Tú no lo ignoraste, evitaste un desastre peor que el de Debrah. Y llegó Sucrette.

Nunca planeaste amarla, pero solo bastó una vez y quedaste prendado.

De alguna manera tu corazón ajustó sus latidos a los de ella.

Terquedad, suavidad y cariño.

Ella encontró un balance sobre tus inseguridades, curó tus miedos con cariño. Te dejaste querer por ella, y pronto te encontraste envuelto en su aroma a canela tostada.

Debrah se volvió un recuerdo lejano. Lena se quedó atrás ... y de alguna forma cruel y egoísta, nunca deseaste que te dejará como tú a ella.

Lena olía a freesia. Un aroma sutil. _Libre_

 _—Oye ... caíste de nuevo en el amor. Y en unos brazos que no eran los míos, ¿qué fue lo que salió mal? —escuchaste esa pregunta de sus labios temblorosos por el frío. En sus ojos azules no estaba el dolor, ni la curiosidad, sino una profunda resignación ._

 _Estaban bajo la lluvia, habías ido en su búsqueda porque Lysandro llevaba una hora buscándola. El albino quedó en reunirse con ella en una hora. Esa hora paso y ella no se había presentado en el lugar acordado. La encontraste con el rostro alzado al cielo, respiraba con suavidad. Tenías la impresión de que ella quería hacerse una con las furiosas gotas cristalinas._

 _Y tú no querías estar ahí, frente a ella. Te sentías extrañamente vulnerable. Lena lograba ese inusual efecto en ti. Te estabas poniendo incómodo._

 _— No debías ser tú. —respondiste._

 _— Lo sé. —dijo y te sonrió. Tan suave, natural. Tan tranquila como la primera vez que la conociste._

 _Nunca lograste saber si era la lluvia recorriendo el rostro de Lena o sus propias lágrimas._

Suspiras a la vez que recoges los papelitos del suelo devolviéndolos a su lugar en la caja negra que sostienes entre los brazos. Cierras la tapa, pero no el caudal de tus pensamientos.

Odias cuando te pones todo sentimental.

La puerta se abre y tu manager entra, te informa del pequeño descanso que tomaran en tu ciudad natal. Vas a dar un concierto de vuelta. La noticia te llena de una emoción electrizante. Estas volviendo a tus orígenes, donde todo inicio. Es ansiedad. Un poco de melancolía también.

— Vale. —contestas.

Tu manager se queda unos minutos observándote, a ti eso te importa tanto como el hecho de si desayuno o no hoy. Alzas una ceja en modo retador. Estas más irritable de lo normal en una situación similar, no te crees capaz de poseer la paciencia suficiente para soportar preguntas estúpidas. Una llamada entrante en el celular de tu manager le hace apartar la vista de ti, sale de la habitación regalándote una mirada de reojo.

Tornas los ojos, ¿por qué todos parecen una banda de viejas chismosas cuando estas en estos días?

El pitido del móvil te ayuda a despejarte un poco de tus pensamientos negros. Dejas la caja sobre el sillón de dos plazas. Desbloqueas la pantalla de inicio y un mensaje aparece.

 _ **~ Castielitoooo ¿Es cierto? ¿Vienes de nuevo a la ciudad? ... Antes de que te enojes, Lena me lo ha contado. Aunque no lo creas, se te extraña, con todo y tu cara de amargura eterna. Además, te llevarás una sorpresa cuando vuelvas. Jsjsjs.**_

 _ **Todos te mandan saludar ~**_

Claro, era Rosa. Seguro que la noticia ya se la habrá dicho a tus antiguos compañeros de instituto. Pero...

¿Por qué te contactaba la albina y no Lena? ¿Qué diablos era esa sorpresa de la que hablaba?

Suspiras, por segunda vez en media hora. Pasas una de tus manos entre tus mechas laceas y rojizas, un gesto completamente frustrado. El peso real de volver te azota sin consideración.

Son muchos recuerdos los que se amontonan, y es poco el aguante que te queda. Te cubres el rostro con las manos, intentas controlar todos los recuerdos que puedes.

En estos momentos es cuando deseas que Lysandro se encuentre a tu lado. Tu querido amigo sabría ayudarte. No lo admites en voz alta, e incluso se te dificulta hacerlo para tus adentros, pero extrañas demasiado a Lysandro.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que irse a una estúpida granja?

Tomás tu móvil de nuevo y le mandas un mensaje. " _Ayúdame_ " es lo único que escribes. Por más increíble que sea, Lys aparece en línea y pronto recibes su respuesta.

" **Siempre** ".

Sonríes con genuina alegría. Lys es como tu hermano. No. Lysandro es tu hermano. Y es el único que puede ayudarte a aclarar tu mente cuando tú no puedes.

Una marcación rápida y estas en espera. Sales de la habitación mientras escuchas del otro lado de la línea la voz grave y tranquila de tu mejor amigo .

Cierras la puerta, y por el momento, aunque sabes que te engañas, tus conflictos emocionales se quedan cautivos dentro de esa habitación. Lejos de ti, o al menos hasta que decidas volver a abrir la caja de pandora.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-N / A:**

 **Es mi primer trabajo oficial en la pagina. Lo que está escrito en dos horas, se encuentran faltas ortográficas. Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas. Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por las lecturas, favoritos, seguimientos, revisiones o lo que sus corazones decidan dejarme.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 _ **xxPrincesaAlgodónxx**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Idiota

**Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece, si no a Beemoov en colaboración con la creadora ChiNoMiko. El personaje de "Lena" es de mi completa creación.

 **Summary:** Pensar que una sucesión de cartas los había llevado hasta ahí. Incluso años después, Castiel no sabe como lidiar con esto, porque ella sigue siendo ella. Muchos gestos, pocas palabras. No es dulce y entrometida como Sucrette, mucho menos problemática como Debrah. Entonces ... ¿Qué es ella para ti, Castiel?

 **Rated:** T.

* * *

 **Idiota**

* * *

Te repites que esta mal.

Hace mucho dejaste los impulsos ¿por qué vuelven ahora?

Pero lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en como la pasaste cuatro años atrás, antes de despejar como cantante de Crowstorm. El rencor, la molestia, el dolor se arremolinan en tu interior, justo sobre tu corazón, te quitan el aire y te hacen borrosa la vista. Con pesar, notas que hay un poco de odio también.

Sus ojos grandes y verdes te miran como antaño. ¡Increíble! La furia crece. Su descaro es admirable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica?

Llegado a este punto ya no sabes ni que es lo que sientes. El dolor de lo una vez conocido te golpea las entrañas con fuerza, pero la desconfianza es la que consume tu interior.

Y, sin embargo, vas detrás de ella.

Sucrette se ve sorprendida. Notas sus ojos recorrer el lugar buscando la salida más rápida por si las cosas se llegasen a poner feas. Te hiere su actitud, pero también sientes cierto gusto. Te jactas de su nerviosismo… y te consideras un idiota poco después de pensar eso.

Le has pedido hablar, un grupo de fans han llegado como abejas a la miel, lo que no te deja más opción que arrastrarla detrás de ti para terminar lo que habían empezado. Estas molesto, aunque eso no quiera decir que desees armar una escena enfrente de tantos espectadores. Sobre todo si tú eres el foco principal.

Luego de un rato la conversación toma giros inesperados. Desde que la viste; la ira corrió por tus venas, no obstante los minutos que siguieron se encargaron de ahuyentar tus males. Ahora, por más increíble que te parezca, puedes hablar de forma cordial con Su. Si bien es cierto que la antigua complicidad entre ambos ha desaparecido, te sorprende descubrir que el torrente de horribles sentimientos se ha esfumado en unos segundos.

Sin dar mucha muestra de ello, detallas el cambio de tu ex-novia. Su cabello sigue siendo de la misma longitud, el suave castaño pintando cada hebra de él. Sus ojos mucho menos inocentes, pero con la misma ingenuidad. Del precioso esmeralda que una vez solo podías amar. Y por su manera de hablar y dar su opinión sobre tus logros, Sucrette sigue siendo la misma niñita que se guardaba sus verdaderos pensamientos. Aunque no por eso era una mentirosa.

Escondes una risa burlona entre las luces bajas del club, tus orbes grisáceos dan un último vistazo a eso que te ha dado gracia.

Admites, no sin cierta ironía, lo bien que esos cuatros años le habían sentado a Sucrette… mayormente en su parte delantera.

Ella esta trabajando en una cafetería. El nombre te suena, pero no sabes si realmente has estado ahí antes. Es comprensible. Hace mucho que no estas en la ciudad, mucho menos visitado las buenas nuevas que tenga.

Luego de un rato de platica "amable" entre ambos, no quieres darle más largas a tu ex pareja. La notas ansiosa, y siendo sincero contigo mismo no tienes ánimos de seguir con esto.

El pensamiento te toma por lo bajo, pero te alivia. Más de lo que hubieras pensado.

Al parecer has superado el asunto de su ruptura sin darte cuenta.

Como por arte de magia, puedes notar como un enorme peso es arrojado fuera de tus hombros. Tus pensamientos se sienten mucho más ligeros. Y pronto te ves en la barra del club, disfrutando de una cerveza sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios por demás infravalorados de tus "fans".

Entre una risa sarcástica que Rosa te logra sacar con su inusual estado de embriaguez, la noche acaba de manera lenta y tranquila.

El primer día no había sido tan horrible, o al menos, eso te esfuerzas en creer. Porque si piensas más a fondo, sabes que te cuestionaras el por qué Lena no ha contactado contigo. Por ello, y por el bien de tu salud mental, te niegas a seguir por esos rumbos. Pero tu futura conciencia embotada de alcohol te lo confirma.

Lena esta huyendo de ti.

* * *

La encuentras.

Es un día como cualquier otro, y es justo por eso por lo que te toma de sorpresa.

Había sido un choque casual, sin intención más allá que la que te brinda el estar despistado. Empero fue suficiente para que tu cabeza bajara y tus ojos se encontraran con unos del color del hielo, los cuales expresaban el mismo estupor que seguramente los tuyos poseen.

— ¡H-Hey! —te saluda con un parpadeo, otro más y sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho.

Ese gesto es el que necesitas para salir de tu impresión.

La molestia se abre paso.

— Hola. —saludas de regreso. Ella alza una ceja. Tú sonríes con descaro y ella suelta un bufido a la vez que pone los ojos.

Ella sigue tan problemática como siempre, piensas con cariño.

Te quedas en la misma posición, mirándola. La analizas porque ella esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo contigo. Y eso es como una especie de examen no verbal que ambos están dispuestos a pasar.

No eres una persona que se caracterice por ser un gran observador, pero con Lena si que lo eres. Como siempre, ella esta rompiendo los limites sin quererlo, o tal vez te conoce tanto que no se intimida cuando tu mirada recorre la amplitud de su figura, sin ningún sentimiento más allá que el del reconocimiento.

Su cabello ha crecido. Esta mucho más largo que la última vez que la viste. Esponjosas y despreocupadas ondas brunas caen sobre su espalda y hombros, dándole un aire mucho más natural. Y maduro. Sus cuencas se ven mucho más luminosas que en el instituto, como si el brillo de la vida hubiera vuelto a ellas. El azul menos opaco, pero igual de distante. Y su cara se había afinado, algo bastante esperado si se tomaba el hecho de que Lena ya era muy delgada en el colegio.

Como todos dirían años atrás: "Ella es linda".

Al terminar de inspeccionarse mutuamente, en silencio ambos caminaron hasta el parque que quedaba a medio kilómetro de la Universidad, ya que en ese lugar eran dónde quedaban cada vez que querían verse. Era increíble cómo podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, desde el principio una sola mirada bastaba para saber lo que el otro quería decir o hacer. A penas llegan pudiste distinguir la banquita en la que tú y Lysandro se pasaban horas componiendo, y como viene siendo costumbre, recordar al albino te da más nostalgia que la chica que esta a tu lado.

El rumbo que los tres tomaron respecto a sus vidas había sido muy distinto. Mientras tú estabas de gira, conociendo y dándote a conocer, Lysandro había ido a parar a la granja de sus padres. Lugar del cual huyó en su adolescencia y en la madurez había vuelto. Lena por su lado optó por lo que siempre odio en su juventud: Administración.

Por más incrédulos que estuviesen todos aquellos que la conocían, a ella y todo su imparable carácter, Lena Campelle no desistió en su decisión de carrera. Pronto pasó el examen de ingreso para Anteros. Con la noticia no supiste si felicitarla o gritarle por tremenda estupidez.

Aun con el paso del tiempo, los cambios y las metas que tu amiga había alcanzado a lo largo de los años, sabes que el lugar de Lena no es dentro de una oficina. Demasiado imparable para quedarse quieta por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo te fue, futura gran estrella? —bromeó Lena, sentándose en una de las bancas más cercanas. No pasas por alto como ella se mantiene lo más alejada de ti.

Sonríes, escondiendo tu malestar.

— Excelente. —contestas enseguida sin despejar la mirada de la suya— Especialmente porque no estabas ahí para echarme un mal de ojo o algo así.

— Genial. —de la misma manera que tú, una sonrisita se pinta en sus labios rojizos.

Ella sabe que estas herido por su ausencia. Tú sabes que ella esta huyendo de ti. Y que el encuentro de hoy era algo que simplemente pasó y ella no pudo evitarlo.

Si no fuera por una estúpida casualidad, dudas si la habrías visto en tu corta estadía en la ciudad.

Estas molesto, eso no ha cambiado ni cambiara con el paso de los años. Lena se da cuenta de tu humor, suspira con algo de resignación a la vez que su mirada helada se pierde entre los arboles en el parque. Te mantienes ahí, observándola, esperando que la muy descarada se digne a darte una explicación ante su actitud evasiva.

Es lo que quieres, pero los años de experiencia te dicen que no esperes mucho. Lena nunca ha sido de las que den explicaciones si ella no lo quiere así.

Parece que hoy es el día de las sorpresas porque ella se pega más cerca de ti, y sonríe como antaño. Un gesto que te calienta y te hace sentir menos adulto.

— Estaba ahí, Cass. —la pronunciación de tu apodo te da un sentimiento de calidez. Estabas cansado de negarlo en tu juventud. En la adultez no piensas hacerlo más, Lena te despierta emociones extrañas, demasiado confusas para querer darles nombres— Y Sucrette también estaba ahí. No quería ser testigo de como tu corazón se caía a pedazos de nuevo.

No tienes derecho a enojarte. En verdad que no. Pero aún así lo haces. Te molestas e incomodas. Aunque no sabes exactamente cual es el motivo. En lo único en lo que piensas es en que Lena sigue siendo una estúpida. Se lo haces saber.

— Eres una idiota. —susurras con las mandíbulas apretadas. La sonrisa titubea por un segundo en su cara, se queda, sin embargo, se transforma a una sórdida.

Tú también eres un imbécil.

— No más que tú.

No quieres esto. Tampoco tenías algo planeado al volver a verla, pero es seguro que no era esto. Ves venir una inmensa ola de reproches, acusaciones y daños bilaterales. En verdad que no lo deseas.

Esta sensación en tu pecho lleva desarrollándose dos semanas y hay un vago vacío que la acompaña.

Has extrañado en demasía a esta extraña, molesta e impredecible chica.

— Te extrañe, tonta. —sueltas sin más. No hay enojo. Nada de reproches ni ganas de lastimar. Eres sincero.

Tu mano va en inercia a su morocha cabecita, revuelves sus cabellos con ímpetu a molestarla. Tal como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo que esta vez hay más añoranza y menos dolor.

— No seas sentimentalista, Leunam. —se ríe de ti, pero acaba correspondiendo a la sinceridad.

Ella también te ha extrañado horrores.

El brillo cristalino de sus ojos te lo confirma. Vuelve a sonreír con esa tranquilidad que no logras saber de dónde diablos saca, pero que es condenadamente refrescante.

Y te le quedas viendo. Ella se te queda viendo.

Y ahora si que se ha terminado la maldita conversación.

De pronto, los nervios suben por tus brazos. Lena desprende un inconfundible aroma a fresia, lo que te pone aun más tenso. Las notas de papel de unas semanas atrás recurren a tu mente, liando tu ya de por sí caótica mente. Ella sonríe audaz a tu repentino estado. Ella disfruta de hacerte sentir extraño, fuera de tus límites.

Su lado coqueto esta apunto de salir, y no te crees capaz de lidiar con esto.

Siendo sincero, nunca fuiste muy bueno lidiando con esa parte suya tan… _ocurrente_. En el instituto no lograbas separar un flirteo juguetón de uno que iba a todas luces enserio. No con Lena al menos.

Ahora ella se acerca— Te extrañe, _Castiel_.

Y serás idiota.

Idiota y patéticamente idiota.

Hace unas semanas le dijiste a Sucrette lo inútil que encontrabas esto. Que no lo querías, pero ahora parece querer salir de tus labios sin más.

Eres realmente idiota.

— Sal conmigo, Len.

Es completamente impulsivo. O son las ganas reprimidas durante años.

No lo sabes, no importa de todas formas porque lo haces sin arrepentimientos.

La besas y ella deja de respirar.

Sonríes entre sus labios rojizos y tensos.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevas de conocerla, tomas a Lena Compelle desprevenida.

Y la sensación vacía de tu corazón se va.

* * *

Priya te arrastro hasta aquí, no puedes volver y hacer como si nada.

Tampoco es que tengas mucho que hacer. Sólo componer, relajarte o seguir insistiendo a un número que no va a contestarte como ya se le ha hecho costumbre a la dueña de dicho dígito.

Lena había vuelto a escabullirse.

— Deja de ser un gruñón.

Te reprende la atractiva morena que es tu amiga. Rodas los ojos sin intimidarte por su ceño fruncido.

— Estamos aquí, disfruta o que sé yo. Tienes lo que querías, Priya.

Te largas de ahí, no prestas mucha atención con quién has dejado a tu amiga. No importa. Priya se lleva bien con todos. De cualquier forma, si llegase a ocurrir algo ella tiene tu número del móvil. Aunque dudas en que alguien llegara a hacerle algún daño a Priya.

Das una vuelta por la playa, esta llena de joven universitarios que parecen más adolescentes que jóvenes adultos. El calor es algo molesto, claramente has decidido llegar justo cuando el sol esta a tope. Te planteas si hubiera sido buena idea traer un traje de baño y no tu típico atuendo. Lo admites, las botas están matándote.

Mucho después de fotos, palabras de intercambio con agotadores fans hiperactivos, localizas un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la multitud para sentarte a reflexionar.

En tu opinión –y tienes todo el derecho de opinar–, Nathaniel está buscando a Lena demasiado últimamente. Sobre todo cuando la chica le ha comentado el pequeño beso que han intercambiado.

Haces una mueca de disgusto. ¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto tan unidos esos dos?

Intentaste hablar del tema pero ella sólo responde con un "solo somos amigos" e intentas actuar como si su desinterés no te crispara los nervios.

No te agrada del todo su relación, y no, no es por celos. Nada de eso. Simplemente no quieres ver a Lena envuelta en los asuntos turbios en lo que Nathaniel se estaba liando.

Pero ¿acaso no era siempre lo mismo? ¿No decía ella "amigos" y luego la encontrabas besándose con estos "amigos"?

Vale, bien… quizá estas exagerando. De igual forma ¿A ti que diablos te importaba con quien se mete Lena?

Si, cierto que tú mismo la habías besado unos días atrás, ¡pero la chica no había hecho ni hablado nada sobre el tema!

No eres tonto, sabes perfectamente que los sentimientos que ella tenía por ti en el instituto siguen ahí. Dentro de ella. Y no porque te pagaras de ti mismo, si no porque Lena te lo había confesado hace un año.

La relevación no te sorprendió, pero si te dio alivio. Y sigues sin encontrar una respuesta buena a eso.

O más bien no estás listo para aceptar ciertas cosas aún.

El móvil suena. En la pantalla aparece el nombre de tu manager. Contestas sin muchas ganas.

— ¿Sí? —casi ladras al aparato. Del otro lado tu maneger comienza hablar sin parar. Conforme va avanzando en su diatriba tu entrecejo se frunce con profundidad, la conversación se dirige por rumbos que no te dan buena espina.

Y estas en lo correcto.

En menos de cinco minutos entras en una discusión acalorada con tu estúpido e inútil –muy, muy inútil– representante.

¿Quién se creía este cretino para mandarte de tal forma?

Comprendes que él solo esta viendo la mejor forma de ganarles más fama, y dinero claro. Pero lo que te propone lo encuentras irreal. ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas? Ustedes realmente habían tenido suerte en lograr una pequeña popularidad tan rápido, pero no quería decir que iban a aventarse como polluelos fuera del nido sin aprender a volar antes.

Tu enojo esta alcanzando un grado mayor, en verdad quieres mandarlo al carajo.

Y es justamente eso lo que haces.

Dicho sea de paso, hoy no es tu día para nada.

— Vaya, ¿tan mal están las cosas?

Miras de reojo, Sucrette esta a unos pasos de ti con mirada curiosa y su boca en un gesto de preocupación.

Reprimes una sonrisa por lo conocidos que te resultan sus gestos cuando le interesa cotillear en algo, pero no sabe cómo abordar el tema.

Ella sigue siendo tan... Sucrette.

Ries en tu interior por la redundancia de tus pensamientos.

— Nada, sólo mi estúpido manager. —contestas con la voz contenida. Tiempo atrás has dejado de echarle bronca a los demás por tus enojos.

Has madurado un poco.

— ¿Quieres contármelo?

Y sabiendo la poca voluntad que tienes ante sus ojos, abres la boca y relatas lo sucedido. Omitiendo a todas luces el real motivo de tu enojo e indignación.

Eres un idiota, pero no tanto para decirle a tu ex novia lo frustrado que te tiene una chica que no es exactamente ella.

Sigues algo molesto, de lo que se da cuenta Sucrette por lo que te deja sin querer interrumpirte más. Se lo agradeces en silencio.

El mar acaricia la punta de tus botas, y te es inevitable pensar en que ese tono de azul no es el correcto. Necesita más intensidad, pero menos brillo.

Te muerdes el labio mientras marcas el último número de tu lista de llamadas salientes.

De nuevo, nadie te contesta del otro lado.

* * *

Es increíble. Totalmente.

¿Pero que dices? ¡Es tan normal! Solo que lo habías olvidado por completo.

La capacidad innata de la castaña para hacer que todo el mundo se reúna, en completa armonía, era extraordinario. Sucrette es como un imán. Mientras piensas esto y bebes de tu cóctel, recuerdas porque te habías enamorado de ella.

— Deberías de darle un concierto privado a aquellas chicas.

Como siempre, Alexy es el mejor para abrir su gran bocaza e incomodar. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Sucrette lanza miradas reprobatorias. Te causa gracia como intenta esconder su molestia.

Hace rato ya que la parejita de los diseñadores ha desaparecido, Nathaniel se marchó a no sé dónde minutos atrás. Y parece que el ánimo decae. Tampoco eres gran amigo del gemelo alocado de Armin.

Pero quieres picar un poco.

— Es una idea provocadora. Creo que iré por mi guitarra.

Los ojos de Su te miran perplejos, sin creerse del todo lo que acabas de soltar. Ries con sorna. Sucrette sigue tan crédula como antaño.

* * *

¿Quién iba a decir que El Rey León era tu película favorita?

La canción la entonas como si fuera un ritual. Tus manos se mueven diestras por las cuerdas de tu guitarra. Es infantil, y vergonzoso, es algo que guardas con celo.

Pero eras feliz cuando te sentabas sobre las piernas de tu madre y veías al pequeño león crecer. Pumba y Timón alegrándote las noches con su canción de "Hakuna Matata"cuando los monstruos que tu pequeña mente de niño creaba por las noches.

Así que por esas valiosas horas de paz absoluta. Olvidas todo tu enojo y disfrutas de los acordes.

Sonríes son sinceridad por primera vez en el día.

* * *

Esa misma madrugada ella te busca.

— ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?

Cada silaba esta repleta de amargura y decepción. Y estás dispuesto a tragarte tu orgullo. _Casi_. Porque también la molestia ha vuelto a ti.

— Claramente en besarte ¿eres tonta acaso?

Ugh. No has empezado de la mejor forma. Sus ojos relampaguean.

— Eso es claro, idiota. —susurra pasando por tu lado, dejando su chaqueta sobre una de las sillas del comedor de tu apartamento. Cierras la puerta de un portazo. Ella se gira con la nariz arrugada— No tienes que ser un bruto. Hay maneras de cerrar una puerta ¿sabes?

— ¿Oh, de verdad? Pensé que simplemente podía ignorarlas. Ya ves, eres buena haciendo eso.

— Tú crees… ¿crees que yo no he querido llamarte? —pregunta dolida.

— Creo que eres capaz de muchas cosas. —declaras con la amargura saliendo poco a poco.

Lo has vivido. Con Debrah, con Sucrette. Pero es más doloroso cuando Lena lo hace. Ella te hace querer ahogarte.

— Ya veo… —murmura.

Quieres decir algo, pero no estás muy seguro sobre lo que debes decir.

Ella parece estar pensando en algo, lleva callada más de un minuto sin voltearte a ver a ti o cualquier otra cosa que no sea el suelo.

— Eres un idiota. —te dice de pronto.

Pero no lo ha dicho enojada. Y eso te extraña. Volteas a verla y te esta sonriendo.

No estás muy seguro que fue lo que explotó, si tu cabeza o la bolsa de palomitas en el horno.

— Sólo no quiero que vuelvas a romper mi corazón.

Suspiras.

Agitas la cabeza con pesar. Tú tampoco quieres romper su corazón. Y estás muy seguro que ella es la amenaza más grande que tu corazón ha tenido por el momento. Pero las _notas de papel_ te persiguen día con día, al igual que la conversación con Lysandro y no ves otra solución que dar lugar a algo a lo que te la pasabas huyendo.

Diablos, ¿qué son todas estas mariconadas?

Simplemente hazlo y ya.

— Te quiero. —susurras. Sus orbes se cristalizan. El corazón se te agita sobre el pecho. Ella se ve mucho más vulnerable que la vez que confesó por primera vez sus sentimientos— Puedes estar segura que no pienso engañarme más.

Tiembla. Ella es alta, ¿pero como se ve tan pequeña ahí parada entre tu comedor y la sala de estar?

— ¿Qué cambió? —dice con voz baja sin dejar de mirarte. Quieres sonreír porque por mas dura que sea la situación, ella nunca se intimida— Dijiste que yo no debía ser ¿qué cambió ahora?

— Notas de papel.

Ella alza una ceja, estupefacta por tu respuesta— ¿Qué?

Desvías la mirada.

— Tus estúpidas e incomprensibles notas de papel. Eso paso.

Ella esta asombrada, sus normalmente suaves ojos están abiertos de par en par.

Luego ríe. Y crees que se ha vuelto loca.

— ¿Qué diablos, Lena?

— Lo lamento. —te contesta una vez su risa ha desaparecido— Pero ya sabía yo que aun las conservabas. Que detalle, Cassy.

No tienes la más mínima idea de si sonreír o ahorcarla por actuar de manera tan problemática.

Se acerca a ti y deposita un beso sobre tus labios. Te envuelve la fresia.

Y ya no sabes qué mierda está pasando.

— Te quiero. —susurra sobre tu boca. Su aliento es cálido. Tus manos se enroscan sobre su delgada cintura— Pero eso siempre lo has sabido.

No es Debrah. Te das cuenta.

Tampoco es Sucrette, percibes.

Sonríes.

Los malos tratos, la desconfianza y el dolor regresan al fondo de la tierra, porque ahora sabes la razón por la que nunca te permitiste caer en Lena Campelle.

Creíste que ella iba ser tu perdición. Un dolor profundo, funesto. Y que iba a dejarte roto y tembloroso cuando te dieras cuenta que lo suyo no iba a salir adelante. _¿Pero qué diablos?_

Quizá ella no llegó a iluminar tus días tan exclusivamente como Sucrette, ni a darte noches en vela como Debrah. Pero sin duda te hacía sentir tan fuera de ti como ninguna otra.

Es cierto. Eres un completo y redomado idiota.

Pero eso es algo que deja de importarte ahora.

No cuando sus labios saben a libertad y un nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **–N/A:**

 **¡Y la segunda parte esta lista! *Baila porque al fin lo logró***

 **Debo decir que al principio hasta aquí iba a quedarse, pero quiero seguir desarrollando el avance entre esta peculiar pareja. Por lo que si, habrá más capítulos. Aunque no sé cuantos más.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Gracias por las lecturas, favoritos, seguimientos, revisiones o lo que sus corazones decidan dejarme.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 _ **xxPrincesaAlgodónxx**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
